Some Things Just Are
by ELR
Summary: Faith Finds Out' challenge entry


**Some Things Just Are**

**Challenge:** Faith Finds Out

**Title:** Some Things Just Are

**Author:** Eden Lee Raven

**Rating:** NC-17

**Song:** Come On – Tegan & Sara

**3 Things Minimum:** Orgasm, Birkenstocks, Bi-curious

**Authors Note:** I went a different way than most, so if it sucks, blame my beta. [points at Gina] she's over there. Oh, thank you for beta-ing for me Ginasaurus!

* * *

1

{All of the things that you promised me that you'd be, now your hands are tied}

The strength that I push her into the wall with makes it shudder under the force of it.

"You know fucking her'll never be enough, right?" She seems to be having trouble breathing so she just nods. Dragging air into her lungs, she rests her head back against the wall, as I re-familiarize myself with her neck. Sandalwood and salt. I run my lips over her heated skin, laying a gentle kiss when ever her breath hitches. Until I reach the scar that Angel left behind.

"Mine." I half whisper, half growl, a second before I sink my teeth into her flesh, right on top of that mark. The metallic taste of blood bursts across my tongue a moment before her groan enters my ears and vibrates my skull.

And even through the sounds of her pleasure, I'm still aware enough to hear the door click open.

"Buffy, I…"

I gently pull my mouth away from her, a primal smile of satisfaction washing over my face. Blood is trickling from the wound, from *my* wound, soaking into her tank.

"I thought we were starting something, Buffy."

I chuckle 'cause B can't seem to breathe properly just yet.

I turn B so she's facing the door, her back resting against my chest. "She can fuck *anyone*, Junior." _[Even you]_ The unspoken words pass between us as I look at her, my lips just a breath away from B's neck. I take in her face, hers eyes, as they land on the blood rushing from B's neck. _[But she'd never give you this much control]_ I bring my lips up, over her skin, and smirk at B's lack of breathing as I whisper in her ear: "Tell her."

I can feel the moment she opens her eyes 'cause a charge runs through her body. I'm making her think, after I've stripped her thoughts away from her.

"But I only love her."

Her words are a whisper; full of everything she can't find a way to put voice to. Game, set, match. The door closes firmly behind Junior.

I turn us back to the wall, bracing my hand against it as I keep her pressed against my chest. I pull my hand from beneath her top and start to unbutton her jeans. With the pop of each one, her breath catches in her throat in anticipation and need.

I wasn't lying; she *can* fuck anyone. But she can only get what she needs from *me*. Someone strong enough to dominate her. Someone she can just give herself over to, someone she doesn't have to be strong with.

I punctuate my own thoughts by pushing my hand into her pants. She braces her hands against the wall as I sink my fingers inside of her, missing her clit entirely. We haven't seen each other in months, I know what she needs right now. There'll be time for everything else later.

The moan she lets loose causes a shiver to thunder through me. The sound of it wraps itself around my pulse, and squeezes playfully. It only takes a few minutes of me thrusting into her for her muscles to start tensing, for her breathing to become erratic at the coming storm. And when her orgasm arrives it's like a whirlwind. Her body goes completely still for a second, and then it's as if something snaps.

Her mouth drops open and she throws her head back against my shoulder, as her back arches. The only sounds coming from her are a series of moans, as her body shakes like an earthquake, her muscles clenching around my fingers, threatening to break them.

She leans her head forward on her hands, trying desperately to catch her breath. I slowly pull my fingers from her and out of her pants, putting my hand against the wall near her head. I don't speak, or move, just enjoy the feeling of her ass pressing back into me, giving her a few moments to breathe.

Because I know, when she's come back to herself, she's gonna slam me to the floor. She's gonna sink her teeth into me, she's gonna re-open the scar she's left on my neck; a mirror of her own.

She's gonna make me scream for her.

2

{And all of the things that you promised me that you'd need, now my hands are tied}

"You're gonna have to wear a scarf or something." It's about four hours later and we've finally made it to the bed and out of our clothes. Mine and my Birkenstock boots lay in a messy heap next to her bloody tank, which is gonna have to go in the trash. I'm lying on my stomach, propped on my elbows, looking down at her.

The bit where her neck meets her shoulder is one giant bruise that's crawling up her skin.

She reaches up and runs her fingers over the same spot on me. Mine's not much better, but there's a difference; I don't give a shit who sees it.

I know who I belong to.

I just smile and shake my head, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. The phone ringing makes her roll her eyes as she answers it.

"Yeah? Be right there." She doesn't need to say anything, I just get up and start getting dressed, tying up my hair.

It's my ass kicking style.

3

{Tell them what your hands where made for, tell them who your mouth was made for}

"Buffy, what's that?" I bet Red's been waiting since her call to B, two days ago, to ask her about the huge amount of bruising on her neck. B didn't even attempt to cover it, and with my hair tied up, it was pretty obvious that I had the same marks.

"Why?" Red squirms for a second, her eyes flickering to my neck, as she tries to come up with a plausible excuse for asking.

Me and B share a look; an understanding passes between us. After so many years, we're tired of pretending, tired of hiding away. Our words echo what we told that other slayer, two days ago.

"I can fuck anyone, Willow." I smirk at B's swearing.

"But she only loves me."

The redhead's face flushes with color at the thought of B having sex, then drains as white as marble at the implication of it not being for just one night.

"When..?"

B smiles at me before answering.

"Since before graduation." This isn't some bi-curious phase for her, we've been at this a while. That scar on her neck stopped being Angel's a long time ago, I'd replaced it with my own the moment I realized what it was. No one ever bothered to notice.

"But.."

"Don't try an' puzzle it out, Red." I stand and move towards the door, feeling B follow me. "Took us years to figure out that some things just don't have an explanation." I hold the door open as B walks through it, before looking back at Red. Her mouth's hanging open slightly as she stares at me. "Some things just.. are."

I close the door softly behind me.

4


End file.
